


East Wing

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: After an hour-long meeting with his court, King Stefan headed over to his study in his castle’s east wing. He opened the door expecting to see nothing of interest, but once he entered the room he was greeted to a rather peculiar sight.“Oh… hello there,” Stefan said with an air of surprise. He closed the door behind him. “What brings you here?”
Kudos: 8





	East Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the Descendants movies in parts but I've semi-adopted the idea of Aurora and Phillip having a daughter named Audrey and Audrey being close to Leah. Dawn on the other hand is based off the Perrault fairytale where the titular Sleeping Beauty and her bae have some kiddos named Dawn and Day.

After an hour-long meeting with his court, King Stefan headed over to his study in his castle’s east wing. He opened the door expecting to see nothing of interest, but once he entered the room he was greeted to a rather peculiar sight. 

“Oh… hello there,” Stefan said with an air of surprise. He closed the door behind him. “What brings you here?” 

Someone was sitting behind his desk. Under most circumstances, no one but the King (and sometimes the Queen) was permitted to sit in that chair, but for King Stefan’s one and only daughter, a certain exception could be made. 

Princess Aurora looked at her father and gave him a cheerful smile. “The ambiance,” she explained in a somewhat playful tone. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the King. “Hello, Father,” she greeted, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello, my dear,” Stefan said with a grin. “Where are Dawn and Audrey?”

“They’re with Phillip and Mother in the gardens,” Aurora answered. With her finger, she gestured for her father to follow her. “Come take a look.”

Stefan nodded and let his daughter lead him to his study’s balcony. The view of the kingdom was breathtaking, as per usual — the horizon was illuminated by the light of the sun and a bright blue endless sky, the mountains in the distance looked grey and the rolling forest hills looked green. Aurora gestured downwards and Stefan affixed his gaze to the east gardens of the castle.

Amongst the rose bushes was Aurora’s husband, the tall and sturdy Prince Phillip, and on the Prince’s shoulders was Princess Dawn, the first child of the royal couple and the first granddaughter of the King. The Princess held a stick in her hand as she sat on her father’s shoulders, waving it around like a sword having her father parade her around like a mighty steed.

Sitting underneath a tree a few yards away was Queen Leah. In her arms she held the young Princess Audrey, the infant sister to Princess Dawn and the second child of Aurora and Phillip. Being only a few months old, Audrey wasn’t doing much, but it could be said that the little one was quite enjoying the presence of her doting grandmother. 

Stefan smiled warmly and remarked, “Audrey looks older.”

Aurora smirked. “How can you tell?”

“Grandfather’s instinct,” Stefan concluded. He straightened his posture and stood with his hands behind his back, as any good king should. “Your mother certainly likes to baby little Audrey.”

“I figured, she  _ is _ a baby after all.”

Stefan nodded along with his daughter. “Your mother told me that she misses the days when Dawn was that age.”

“Me too,” Aurora admitted. “I don’t know exactly how to describe it, but when Dawn was a baby, she was just this cute little blob, she’s still quite cute but now she’s walking and talking and ordering her Papa around.” 

“In all fairness, Phillip doesn’t seem too torn up about that,” Stefan pointed out. 

He gestured down towards the gardens, where Dawn remained on her father’s shoulders and swatted at some tree branches with her stick. While his daughter defended the kingdom from the mighty beast, Phillip had the brightest smile plastered onto his face.

“Who needs a horse when you have the Prince of the South to run into battle on?” Stefan said jokingly. 

Once more, Aurora chuckled. She gave her father a smile and playfully nudged him. “At least they’re both enjoying themselves.”

“Does Dawn like her baby sister?” Stefan asked.

“Maybe you should ask her,” Aurora said, shrugging casually. She left the balcony and went back into her father’s study. Stefan followed her closely.

Aurora went to the door, then stopped to look back at her father. “Shall we head down to say hello?”

“In a minute, I have some treaties to go over,” Stefan said. He approached Aurora and gently placed a kiss to her forehead. “See you soon.” 

Aurora accepted things with stride. She nodded her head and gave the King an honest smile. “You too, Father.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only a little mad that the Maleficent movies made Stefan into a one-dimensional father. It just makes me appreciate his characterization in the '59 film, where he's a doting caring father and a Papa Wolf who dedicates a good chunk of his actions into protecting his daughter.


End file.
